


It's a Cruel World (Breathless)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt, Loss, Pain, Sad, ZK Drabble December, Zutara, its the agni kai and its tagged angst what do you expect, sad zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: The Agni Kai shatters Katara's world.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	It's a Cruel World (Breathless)

Lightning. 

Blue flames.

Azula’s screams as she twisted and fought against the chains holding her down, breathing fire into the air around her as the last vestiges of her composure shattered with her defeat.

Katara didn’t care, didn’t have time to think. She was running, stumbling over the uneven cobblestones and burned pieces of rubble from the Agni Kai.

And there was Zuko, his body so, so still, and she could barely see through the desperate tears as she raced towards him.

She crouched down beside him and flipped him over. He was still warm, but she couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not. She drew her water from her pouch, holding it over the starburst burn on his chest, willing it to heal, to soak into his body and heal the damage Azula had caused.

The water glowed blue against his skin. She could sense the healing Chi seeking out the damage, seeking to heal. 

Finding nothing.

“No no no no no,” Katara murmured, feeling her heart constrict as more tears blurred her vision, as everything began to fall apart. She forced herself deeper into him, searching for a heartbeat, a faint breath, anything.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

Even her healing couldn’t bring life back into something that had lost it.

The scream that left her mouth rivaled Azula’s in its heartbreak, its overwhelming sense of loss and pain and horror. She collapsed in on herself, her arms around Zuko’s body, clinging to him, hiding her face in his shoulder.

His body was still.

Breathless.

And there was nothing she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
